Sheets are conventionally fed to a cut saw individually, after which the cut sheets are stacked on a stacking table into a stack for subsequent trimming sawing. The trimming sawing is performed in substacks of multiple stacked sheets. When sawing thin sheets, the feed system of sheets to a sawing line has generally been a limiting factor for the capacity of the sawing line.
To overcome the sheet feed problem from forming a capacity limiting factor, methods have been developed for feeding multiple sheets simultaneously, even a full stack at a time from the sheet stack to the sawing line. However, such methods are generally applicable to thick sheets only.